


'Lude Lunar Lunacy

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Cas to the rescue, Healing Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Dean Winchester, Supernatural Illnesses, Werewolves, kid werewolf bite dynamics, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is feeling under the weather and calls out to Cas for some help. When Dean learns kissing is required for the cure, he's twice as on-board with getting well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Lude Lunar Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [Mahbbys](http://mahbbys.tumblr.com). For everything, really, but mostly for this. *BASED ON ACTUAL EVENTS* ~~Well, okay, basically I got a weird hair and I was having PMS and it was suggested that I combine these things into a Were!Dean ficlet. Which I did. Things escalated quickly after that.~~

It all started on a routine werewolf hunt.

Dean noticed the itching once or twice on the ride back, but it was when he walked from the parking lot to the room that he really noticed it. When they got back inside the motel, he said, “Dude, it feels like I’ve got slivers of glass in my feet.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Sam asked in irritation, as he looked up things on his laptop like a nerd. “Dude, did you look at it?”

“Can't. I'm not exactly bendy, you know.”

Sam sighed and looked at the bottom of Dean's foot and started laughing, which only irritated Dean more than the itching and glass feeling.

“Ha ha Dude. You have got hair growing on the bottom of your foot!”

“What? What the fuck? What are you talking about?”

Dean managed, after falling over, to finally get his foot where he could see it and sure enough the bottom of his foot was call covered in whitish blond short hairs.

Sam continued laughing. “You got hairy feet! That's fucking hilarious, dude!”

“Well, excuse me, Sam!” Dean said, embarrassingly feeling the prickle of tears behind his eyes and a thickening feeling in his throat. “We can’t all be extra tall with perfect hair, no daddy issues, and hairless feet, you know!” He actually started to cry and he felt sick to his stomach.

“Dude are you okay?” Sam asked, laughter instantly gone and stepping closer in concern.

“No, I'm not okay!” Dean whined, tears still thick in his voice. “I need a fucking cheeseburger. Can I have a cheeseburger, please?” His stomach was hurting now like he’d eaten something bad, but he was also ravenous. “I’m just so _hungry_ ,” he said in a pitiful voice.

“All right, man, all right. I’ll go get you a cheeseburger. You just stay here and rest, okay?” Sam said in his worried-little-brother voice. Normally Dean hated it, but right now, it felt kinda nice to know someone cared.

“You’re a good brother, Sammy,” he said on a hiccup as he lay back on the bed, clutching at his aching stomach.

He didn’t mean to, not really, but almost as soon as Sam was out the door, he found himself praying to Cas.

— _Cas, man, it hurts. It hurts so much. And my feet, man. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I miss y—_

Dean sat bolt upright in bed before he could finish the thought. It made his stomach ache even more, but he shook his head vigorously, to try and dispel any lingering of the thought that had almost made it into his prayer to Cas. His heart was galloping in his chest. He could only hope Cas hadn’t been paying close enough attention to the last part to—

“Hello, Dean.”

“Dick Clark on a pogo-stick, Cas!” Dean yelled, his heart close to bursting out of him now. “Holy shit, you scared me, man!”

Cas did the old squinting with his head cock—er, _tilted_ , his head was _tilted—_ to the side thing. “You called me, Dean. And you seemed in distress. Of course I came straight away. You also said....” Cas started, but then paused, squinting some more before his eyes shifted away. “Something about your feet?” he finished, but Dean suspected that wasn’t what he’d been about to say originally. _Shit_.

“Yeah, we went on a werewolf hunt and when we got home, man, my feet were all itching and stinging and crap and now—” He gestured at his bare feet, rather than finish explaining.

Cas walked over and sat down to examine Dean’s feet, which, okay, _weird_. “You seem to have hair growing out of the bottoms of your feet. That’s strange.”

“Ya _think_?” Dean snapped, mortified to find he was on the verge of tears again.

“Dean, you seem... more emotional than usual. Tell me, what are your other symptoms, aside from your hairy feet?”

Dean wanted to answer, he _did_ , but then Cas picked up one of his feet and started gently stroking the hair on his feet. So instead of speaking, Dean shivered from heat to toe. He shivered and he felt a pulse of want in his belly. He wanted to ask Cas what he was doing, but Dean was afraid Cas might stop if he did, so instead, he found the motivation to answer his question.

“Stomach hurts. Starving. Really, um... emotional, like you said.” Cas switched to the other foot and Dean bit back a whimper. “Thinking about sex even more than usual,” he said before he could stop himself.

Cas’ hand stilled, then started moving again. “Hm. Would you allow me to scan you for illness, Dean?”

Dean nodded and Cas, unfortunately let go of Dean’s feet and stood up. Then he leaned down and put his face close to Dean’s neck, amping up Dean’s heartbeat all over again. Desire made him feel lightheaded as he heard and felt Cas take a deep breath, smelling him. He was hard now and he hoped Cas wouldn’t notice, but maybe if he did, Dean could just blame it on whatever this was.

“Did anything happen on the werewolf hunt?” Cas asked, standing back up and stepping away slightly.

“There was a kid werewolf. We weren’t gonna gank him, but he was trying his damnedest to bite me on the side and when Sam went to drag him off me, one of the others grabbed for Sam and his gun went off.”

“This is very important, Dean,” Cas said quietly. “Did he break the skin?”

“Nah. At least, I don’t think so. I’d have felt a werewolf bite, even from somebody his size. He had some serious teeth, kid or not.”

“What about a scratch? His teeth could have scratched you without you noticing, couldn’t they? I need to see where he was biting at you.” Cas’ voice sounded strange, but he wasn’t looking at Dean, so Dean couldn’t get a read on him.

“Um, okay,” Dean said, rolling over so his back was to Cas and rucking up his shirt to expose his side.

Cas bent down low again, his face hovering just above Dean’s skin. Dean knew he was breaking out in goosebumps, but he couldn’t stop it from happening. He could feel Cas’ breath ghosting over his stomach and he was thankful his crotch was faced away from the angel.

“There!” Cas said, standing back up and pointing.

Dean twisted around to look and saw a small red line, barely two inches long. “Okay, so I have a scratch. What does that mean?”

“Dean, you’ve got a mild case of lycanthropy. You won’t go full were, but you will have symptoms similar to a woman’s period, as well as the hair growth you noticed first.”

Tears instantly sprang into Dean’s eyes. “So what do I _do_?” he asked, knowing he sounded pathetic.

Cas’ eyes got shifty, which set off a red flag, but just then Dean was hit by a massive cramp— _oh, fuck he was having cramps again, of all things_ —and forgot about it. He felt Cas’ hand brush against his back and then start to massage small circles exactly where the pain was. It felt amazing.

“Thank you,” he breathed as soon as the pain had eased up.

“Of course. I can heal you, but... lycanthropy requires a different sort of technique than I normally employ. You may not wish to allow me to assist you,” Cas said.

“Do it, Cas, whatever it is, _please_ ,” Dean said, aware he was begging and not even having it in him to care.

“Dean, I would have to kiss you,” Cas blurted.

 _Oh_. “O-okay,” Dean said, not even feeling up to a token protest. “Whatever you gotta do, man.”

And, of course, he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t more than a little excited. He tried to keep that from showing on his face.

“You’re-you don’t, that is, um... all right,” Cas said, licking his lips. “De-depending on the level of infection, I might have to... use tongue.”

Dean tried not to sound overeager as he said, “Yeah, fine, whatever, just heal me, Cas.” _Kiss me, Cas, please, kiss me._

Without any further warning, Cas lifted him into a sitting position and grabbed his face in both hands. Then those blue eyes got closer and closer until Dean couldn’t stare at them anymore. He closed his own eyes and waited for those lips to touch him.

When they did, he jumped, just a little, and Cas pulled back. “Are you sure—”

“Do it, Cas, please do it,” Dean breathed out, sure it sounded less like a desire for healing and more like the plea for Cas’ touch that it really was.

Then Cas’ lips were there again, pressing against his own. And he felt something more than the standard Grace-working-its-mojo tingle that he was used to feeling. There was something else, underneath. Something stronger. Something that he knew was because it was Cas and a kiss and before he knew what he was doing, he had opened his mouth and slid his tongue forward. His hands were gripped in the front of Cas’ coat and he was pulling him closer.

And Cas made this noise. This half-groan, half-grunt, _pleased_ sound that just made Dean’s heart hammer and his dick ache and then his tongue was touching Cas’ tongue. He tasted like cinnamon because Dean had bought the angel a pack of gum on a whim and the guy had become addicted. His tongue was thick and strong and seemed to know what to do, even though he had little experience that Dean was aware of.

Cas made that noise again and Dean was making noises of his own. What Dean was not expecting was for Cas to start pressing him backwards against the mattress. Not that Dean was doing anything to discourage the action, since his hands were still tugging Cas to him. Cas’ hands were roaming over his hair and then other parts of him and Dean was pretty sure none of this was part of the cure. In fact, he was pretty certain he had felt the hair leave his feet and his stomach certainly felt fine.

He made no move to stop Cas and Cas seemed to have no intention of stopping. Then somehow, Dean’s shirts were gone and Cas’ coat and jacket and tie. Finally, Cas’ shirt was missing too and Dean’s hands were on hot bare skin—and his own bare skin had hot, dry hands on it, seeming to try to touch every inch in as short a time as possible.

He knew that he was going to freak out about this later, but at the moment, he just couldn’t be bothered with it. It felt too good. He’d denied himself too long. And, yeah, it was pretty gratifying to realize that Cas seemed to feel the same things. As though, once they’d started, neither of them could stop.

“Dean,” Cas moaned into his neck as he began mimicking a vamp looking for a hot meal.

“Cas,” Dean answered against the ear he was sucking on the lobe of.

Before Dean was even sure how far he wanted to take this, they were both completely naked, and Cas had found lube somewhere. Dean learned very quickly that Cas might be inexperienced, but he knew exactly what he was doing. Since he was on the verge of orgasm just from the pre-show, he couldn’t wait for the main event.

Then Cas was sliding home and all Dean’s thoughts whited-out. There was nothing but that moment, that feeling. Nothing but Cas. Cas’ eyes and his hands and his cock and his kiss. Dean couldn’t look away and he couldn’t stop touching everything he could reach.

Before he expected and long before he wanted it, he was coming over his stomach with a nonsensical cries. The first shot hit him in the chin and Cas leaned down and sucked it off him like it was something he needed to live and that added an extra kick to Dean’s spasms. He must have done something for Cas too because the angel’s eyes widened and then he was coming too, Dean’s name on his lips, and his gaze on Dean’s face.

They lay there in a haze, panting and letting the afterglow work its magic, when suddenly there was a noise. Dean was only half-conscious and he couldn’t even register it before there was a new sound.

“Hey, I got you two cheese— _OH MY GOD_!”

The next sound Dean recognized clearly. It was the motel room door slamming as his traumatized brother rushed out of the room.

“Dammit, he’s probably gonna wanna talk about my feelings later,” Dean said derisively. The truth was, he was avoiding dealing with other issues, and he was secretly happy because he knew his brother wasn’t going to have a problem with this.

Then he realized he didn’t _want_ to hide from this. He cleared his throat. “So, uh, am I cured, then? ‘Cause I feel like I might need another dose at some point in the near future.” He couldn’t help the smirk.

Cas actually laughed at that. Had he ever seen Cas laugh before? Before he could decide, Cas was kissing him again.

“No, Dean. Your infection was much more severe than I thought. I’m not sure if you’ll ever be cured entirely, in fact. However, I believe we can regulate the symptoms with repeated _doses_ ,” Cas said, smirking himself now.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, smiling up at Cas. “That sounds like a good, solid plan, Cas. Should we start now?”

Before Cas could answer, though, Dean’s phone was ringing. He knew without looking that it was Sam. Dean sighed.

“I better talk to Sam.” He grabbed Cas’ arm when he went to stand up. “Stay, though. Okay?”

Cas smiled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I told you lately that I love you and your comments and kudos and how much it means to me that you read my stuff and say nice things to me? ♥♥♥♥♥  
> (PS [New book](http://amzn.to/1FMGWLu%20) coming out! [Old book](amzn.to/1erBenY%20) still on sale.)


End file.
